A Sweet Melody
by Yuki Penwright
Summary: If you remember in the manga, in piano class, Natsume had a friend named Ryou, who went to study abroad in America. Years later, in her first year in high school, Ryou comes back. How will Natsume react? NatsumeXRyou ***HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!***
1. The New Kid

**Me: Hey everyone thanks for joining me for another fanfiction. :D**

**Farine: Huh? But what about that other story? o.o?**

**Me: About that...Im kinda in the middle of a writers block. ^^" Plus Im trying to think of an idea for art club sign ups...plus its almost the holidays! O.O' P-please dont get mad at me everyone!**

**Farine: Okay then what's this story gonna be about?**

**Me: Oh its gonna be about Natusme and her friend Ryou! ^^ I might make it like a 1-4 chapter series...Im not sure. Anyway enjoy! ;D**

**Farine: Aoi doesn't own anything! ~.^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The New Kid~<em>  
><strong>

**Natsume's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_"Ryou-kun!" I yelled with the bag in my hand. Onee-chan came running behind me._

_"Natusme...You're here." Ryou said in surprise._

_"Of course I did!" I said with a smile. "Here, its a cake me and my sister made!" I gave him the bag with the cake inside._

_"Oh..thanks!" My friend Ryou Sakurai from piano class is going to study abroad in America. Today is the last day I see him for a while._

_"NEXT STOP, NARITA AIRPORT. THE TRAIN TO NARITA AIRPORT WILL BE LEAVING SHORTLY."_

_I looked at him for a wile, kinda memorizing his face. He smiled back at me then I smiled back._

_"Good luck! I'll be cheering for you!" I said giving him a high-five. Ryou and his mom started boarding the train. As the doors started to close, me and Onee-chan started to wave good-bye._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was the last time I saw Ryou-kun. I haven't gotten a call or letter from him. He's probably really busy, but I wonder what he's doing now?

After I got dressed for school, I went downstairs. When I headed into the kitchen, I was surprised, forgetting that I was staying at my sis's house while my parents where on vacation.

"Oh, good morning Natsume." said Onee-chan

"Good morning." I started to look around. "Ummm where's-"

"He already left. You know how busy the shop gets lately."

"But he could have at least said good-bye! Geez the nerve of him. Once a devil always a devil." I complained.

"Hey come on..." Onee-chan said sighing. "Now come on eat. Yume, come on sweetie." Yume is my 5 year-old niece. She looks a lot like her father; dirty blond hair and gold eyes. Unfortunately she's sort of a pig like her mother. Yume is in Kanagawa Kindergarden. She wears her uniform like the other kids, and wears her hair in a small, cute bun. I then felt a small tug on my skirt. I looked down and saw Najika(A:N/ Yes I did name her after Najika form Kitchen Princess;I just needed a name with rainbow in it so, I dont own that name!) Najika is my other neice, but she's 10 months old. I gently lifted her up and put her down on her high chair. We all sat down and started to eat.

"Im going to be staying after school for music club today but I could pick up Yume from kindergarden on time," I said.

"Oh alright, thanks," said Onee-chan.

I finished my stack of pancakes when I heard the door bell. "Natsume-chan! Come on lets go!" yelled my friend Ayame. I ran to the door, "Okay I'll be right out. But I have to drop of Yume at her kindergarden alright?"

"Okay." Ayame stepped inside for a while as I got ready. "Good morning Kashino-san. Sorry to bother you early in the morning."

"No it's alright. How's high school?" asked Onee-chan.

"Ehhh its not bad. But I heard we're getting a new transfer student in our class, a hot one," said Ayame smiling.

"Huh? I didn't hear about this! Today? Where's he from?" I yelled excited.

"Sweetie, theirs something called rumors." Ayame said laughing. "They said he's from America and good news, he's joining the music club."

"Really? Maybe I should make my hair more cuter-!"

"You do have a _boyfriend_ you know." she said bluntly.

"I know but Daisuke is not like that. Now lets go!" I said pushing her out the door "Come on Yume!" I grabbed her little hand and ran out. "See ya onee-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After Natsume and Ayame dropped of Yume-chan, they ran towards the high school. They quickly ran to their seats. Sitting in her seat near the window, Natsume calmed down. She then felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Morning Natsume." said Daisuke. Natsume looked up and saw Daisuke Sonohara, her boyfriend since their 3 year of middle school.

"Oh, good morning." she said back. Daisuke took his seat next to Natsume when the teacher came in.

"Good Morning class. Please take your seats." said Sensei. Everyone scrambled to seats, in a very eager way.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce a new student. Please come in!"

Ayame tapped Natsume's shoulder. She turned around and Aya gave her a thumbs up while Natsume giggled back at her. As Natsume turned back around as the new student came in she was shocked.

"Let me introduce Sakurai Ryou. He's from Japan but moved to America for a Piano Scholarship. Please make him feel welcome."

Ryou bowed and introduced himself. "Im Sakurai Ryou. Nice to meet you."

Natsume sat there staring at him with her eyes wide open. He still looked the same since 4 years ago. His light, dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. Not to mention he got taller.(A:N/ Since he's a manga character I don't really know what color his eyes and hair is, but when i see the picture of him in chapter 14, it looks like he has a light hair color and dark eye color. Im just trying to describe him the best I could) "Hey he's not bad lookin, don't you think Natsume?" Aya said. Natsume ignored her friend's comment and just kept staring at Ryou. Daisuke looked over at Natsume with a concerned look on his face.

"W-why didn't he tell me he was coming back?" Natsume said to her self. "...Ryou-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how do you like it? Of course there will be chapter two!<strong>

**Farine: Review please!**

_**Next Time -  
><strong>_

**_Sensei: You can sit in front of Amano Natsume-san._**

**_Natsume: *stands up and looks at Ryou*_**

**_Ryou: Natsume-chan?_**

**_Ayame: Natsume, do you know him?_**

**_Natsume: ..._**


	2. Reunion

**Me: Chapter two! FINALLY right? XD **

**-Chrickets Chirping-**

**Me: A-any way...**

**-Silence-**

**Me: *sigh* All rights go to Matsumoto-sensei... (_ _lll)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Reunion~<em>**

**Natsume's POV**

I sat there shocked. Is that really Ryou-kun? How come he never told me he came back?

"You can sit next to Amano Natsume-san." Sensei said motioning his head towards me. Knowing that was my cue, I stood up, still staring at him.

"Huh? Natsume-chan?" Ryou-kun looked at me with a mix of joy and suprise on his face. Next thing I knew everone was looking at me and whispering. Oh man...

"Natsume, do you know him or something?" Asked Ayame

"Sakurai-kun, whould you please take your seat so we can start class," Sensei asked.

Ryou-kun nodded and sat at his seat. Everyone started to quiet down. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Daisuke focasing his thoughts on Ryou. Despite being so happy and shocked about what just happened, I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>The day ended faster than usual. When the bell rang, I let out a deep sigh. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out, but something- I mean someone, stopped me.<p>

"Natsume-chan? Is that really you?" asked Ryou-kun with his hand on my shoulder.

Smiling a bit I turned around and faced him. "Nice to see you again Ryou-kun!"

"Wow, it is you! How long has it been," he said.

"Very," I said.

Suddenly, Ayame and Daisuke suddeny came into the conversation.

"Well look who's getting along already! Nice to meet you Sakurai-kun! I'm Fujioka Ayame! May I please ask what your relationship is with Natsume?" Ayame said shaking Ryou's hand. He looked at me with a "Huh?" kinda face.

"Ryou-kun was in my mom's piano class when we were younger. We've been friends ever since." I said looking at Ryou. "As you already know, this is my friend, Fujioka Ayame. And this is my boyfriend Sonohara Daisuke." Ryou's smile suddenly became weak when I said the word _boyfriend _but came back when I finished talking. He offered his hand to Daisuke and shook it.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way, I better be off!"

"Huh? But we have a music club meeting today." said Ayame.

"Yeah but I have to go pick up Yume. Tell Sensei I cant make it alright?" The truth is, I _really_ wanted to go home for day.

"And I have a soccer practice today so I cant walk you home today Natsume," said Daisuke.

"Oh it's okay, I'll walk her home. I'd like to stop by her house anyway," said Ryou-kun.

"...Thanks Sakurai." Daisuke said a little unsure.

"Well we'll be off now. Let's go Ryou-kun." I said already walking away. Or more like stomping away...

* * *

><p>I had no idea what was wrong with me! I should be happy Ryou-kun is back in Japan but Im suddenly worried Daisuke doesn't approve him? Ughhh my head is spinning!<p>

"Hey Natsume, you okay?" asked Ryou.

"Huh? Oh yeah Im fine!" I said.

"Hmmm... So who's the Yume girl we're going to pick up?"

"She's my neice. My Sis and her husband's daughter."

"Huh? Ichigo? Really?" Ryou said really surpised.

"Well she is old enough be married and have kids Ryou-kun," I said laughing.

"You know what I mean," mumbled Ryou, now blushing of embarassment.

When we arived at Yume's kindergarden, she already came running, as soon as she saw me.

"Natsume!" she yelled takling me into a hug. I lifted her up carrying her as we left. I quickly waved good-bye to her teacher, letting her know I left with Yume. As I let her down after a couple of blocks, she suddnely said, "Is this Natsume's other boyfriend?"

With both of us blushing like mad I quickly responded, "No, no, no, no! Just friends Yume. Just friends!"

After what I said, Ryou didn't say anything to me untill we got to Onee-chan's house. Oh great, did I just make the situation worse? As we walked in, Yume kicked off her shoes and ran in.

"Mama! We're home!" she yelled.

"Oh welcome-" Onee-chan looked confused as soon as she saw Ryou-kun. Not too suprised...

"Hey Ichigo, long time no see!" he said.

"...Ummm," she said.

Once again, I became irritated on how dense onee-chan was so i gave her a little hint. "Ryou-kun you shouldn't be to suprised that she has no clue who you are. You know how she is..."

"You never know." he said with a stright face.

"Ryou? As in Sakurai Ryou," asked onee-chan.

"Yup! That's me!"

"Wow, it's been so long! Come in, both of you. I'll make us some tea."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"When did you get back to Japan," asked Ichigo.

"Last week," said Ryou. "But I just transfered into the same school as Natsume today. Coincidently in the same class as her."

"How were your studies in America?"

"Great! I learned so much. And I participated and won some major competitionsas well. And, I saw your competition for the Cake Grand Pix on TV too! You were great, I had no idea you would win for a group of middle schoolers!"

"Thanks," said Ichigo smiling.

"Oh, by the way, where's Amano-sensei? I'd like to go see her again."

"She's on vacation with my dad visiting some old friends. That's why Im staying here for a while," said Natsume.

"Oh I see..."

For a while it was one of those akward silent moments in the dining room. Untill the sound of the door bell and a crying 10 month old broke the silence.

"Natsume, can you get the door? I gave to get Najika," said Ichigo.

"Yeah sure." Natsume got up and walked to the door, but Yume already beat her too it.

"Welcome home Papa!" said Yune jumpring into her father's arms.

"Hey Yune. Did you have a good day at kindergarden," asked Kashino.

"Yup! Did Papa sell alot of cakes today?"

"Yeah, I sure did."

As they both walked in, Natsume stood by the entrance to the dining room, leaning her back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"W-welcome home..." she mumbled.

Kashino smirked. "Doing it again? Why can't you say it without stuttering like that?"

"Shut up! At least be grateful that I'm greeting you back home," Natusme shouted trying not to blush of embarassment.

As they went on and on, Yume walked over to Ryou who, is now totally confused on what's happening.

"It's okay," she whispered to him. "Mama told me they don't get along to well."

As they came into the dining room. Kashino was shocked to see some strange boy in his house. "You got dumped already?" He asked. "You know you can't get a new boyfriend right after you cried your eyes out."

Both Natsume and Ryou blushed. "WHAT? WHY YOU-!" Natsume yelled now officially mad at him.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Ichigo said breaking up the fight. "For more than once, can you please get along?"

"Yeah, sorry Onee-chan..." Natsume said taking her seat at the table.

Kashino walked over to Ichigo, who is having a difficult time keeping Najika still as she tried to squirm out of her arms trying to get to him. Chuckling, Kashino took his youngest daughter and held her in his arms.

"Welcome home," Ichigo said smiling.

Kashino smiled back at her but quickly turned into serious mode. "Natsume, can you get Najika?"

Natsume qickly rushed over to Kashino, taking the little infant out of his arms.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute," he asked.

Ichigo nodded a little worried and they both walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong," Ichigo asked. "Is everything okay?"

Kashino shook his head. "Not really. We already sold out in the first two hours we opened. Yamagishi wasn't able to make it in today, so Chocolat and Vanilla had to help more than ever."

"We were able to make it though the day," said Vanilla.

"But just barely," Chocolat finished.

"When are your parents coming home," Kashino asked, kinda desperate to know.

Ichigo sighed. "5 days? Maybe a week? I'm not sure."

Kashino ran his hand though his hair in slight frustration but calmly, breathed out. "Alright. Just make sure you-." Before Kashino could even finish, he was interupted by piano music. And by judging by how it sounded, they both knew that it wasn't Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I dont know what to say, but he's really improved on his skills. He might be even better than me! Ryou's fingers was gently gliding across the keys while the keys themselves were sining with all their hearts. I felt Yume's head slowly fall an my lap. I looked down, knowng she was falling asleep, same as Najika, who is curled up into a ball.

I think I recognize the piece Ryou was playing form an anime I used to watch. I think it's called _Nocturne Pour Tamaki(A/N: Can anyone guess what anime?)._ I slowly closed my eyes too. Not because I was tired, but taking in the moment. After a few seconds, I heard onee-chan and aniki come into the living room. We all gathered around here. Having an old reunion you can say. But sadly Ryou finished the song and everyone gave him a round of applause-quietly!

"Wow, you really have improved!" Onee-chan giggled.

"Not bad..." Aniki mumbled.

"Yeah, better than me!" I really cant believe I just said that.

Ryou shook his head. "There's no way I could be better than you!"

"Yeah, coming form the one who got to study abroad in America," I teased.

Everyone giggled. "Ryou, would you like to stay for dinner?" Onee-chan asked.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I have to get home soon."

"Alright then."

"I'll go see him out," I said slowly standing up, trying not to wake Najika or Yume up.

"If you say so. Makoto, can you give a hand?"

Onee-chan slowly lifted Yume off my lap and aniki took Najika from my arms. I sighed in relief. Those two are heavy when they sleep on my like that. As they took the kids upstairs, I showed Ryou-kun out the door. It was starting to get a little dark, but it wasnt that bad.

"It was great seeing you again today Natsume," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, you too."

As Ryou-kun started to leave, I quickly openind the gate and stood there. "Ryou-kun!"

He looked back at me a little suprised.

"S-see you tomorrow," I said, my vocie a little shaky.

"Yeah, of course!"

I smiled and nodded. As I waved good-bye to him, I started to feel, _weird._ My heart was pounding a little. I felt my forehead and cheeks, they were hot. Huh? Am I sick or something? I think I better call it a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello everyone! I have good news and bad news! Good news is that it's May! Which means the school year is almost over and I can update my stories during the summer! The bad news is... Well I dont have any! That's good right? :D<strong>

**And for those who are reading _Dream-Colored Finale,_ yes, I'm going to update that too. Dont you worry! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayame: Look Sakurai, I don't really know what exactly your relationship is with Natsume, but I've been friends with her a few months after you left. She's been so upset about her sister leaving, and when you left, it hurt her even more! And ever since she's been dating Daisuke, I've never seen her so happy. So let me get this stright, I know you love Natsume, but if you truly do, you would let her decide who she wants to be with. And as her friend I support her. So for now, stay away form her, got it?<strong>_

_**Next time - Friendship**_


	3. Friendship

**Me: Horray! Chapter 3! :D Im so excited! Im having fun with this story! Enjoy! In this chapter, I wanted to give Ryou more personality, even though he acted really mature in the manga. I hope you enjoy it anyway! All rights to Natsumi Matsumoto-sensei!**

_**Reviews -**_

_**StrawberryDream15: Yay, I'm so glad you love it! And yes it is from Ouran High School! :D I wanted to use more of a lullaby piano piece so I thought it would be perfect!**_

* * *

><p><em>~Friendship~<em>

**_Natsume's POV_**

I had to admit, seeing Ryou-kun again felt like yesterday. Even though it's already been two months. Him, Ayame, Daisuke and me did everything together. Shopping, movies, going to my sister's shop and just hanging out. I never felt so complete.

_*Flashback*_

_I started to walk to class when I felt someone slap my back, but I already knew who it was._

_"AYAME!" I shouted rubbing when she hit._

_"Good morning to you too my friend," she said smiling. I sighed._

_"So, did you have fun with Ryou last night?" She asked smirking._

_My mouth hung open. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Dont play dumb with me! He went with you to your sister's house!"_

_"Yeah, but it was just for a "reunion". Get your mind out of the gutter Aya."_

_As we entered the classroom, Ryou and Daisuke came to greet us._

_"Yo! Morning you two!" He said cheerfully._

_"Good morning Natsume. Ayame," said Daisuke._

_I smiled at him. "Morning."_

_"Aww," I heard those two say._

_"Ugh, shut up." I said playfuly._

_"Alright everyone! Take your seats. Class is about to begin!" Sensei announced, coming in._

_Another day: Let's do it!_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ryou's POV<strong>

I honestly thought my return to Japan would go smoothly after I met Natsume again. She's the same as always: Cheerful, violent, but still adorable. Ayame: Hey, with her personality, she could be my friend easily. And with Sonohara, eh, he's okay.

As I was taking my notes on another day at school, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was, but instead, I got a piece of paper that was folded, thrown at my face. I looked up and saw that it was Ayame. She gave me a small nodd and focused on Sensei. Facing foward, I got my notebook and covered the note with it. I unfolded the note and read it,

_Meet me near the gate after school today. -Aya :3_

I quickly turned around and gave her a thumbs up. I wonder what she wants.

* * *

><p>After school, I kept my promise and met her. I saw Natsume and Sonohara walk out together again, on their way home.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ayame said running towards me. Her big, ocean-colored eyes sparkeled and her long black hair flowed behind her.

"No problem, it's no big deal. So what do you need to talk about?" I asked her. In response, she grabbed my hand and started running.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"Just come with me and find out!"

Oh, like I even have a choice.

~XxX~

After a while of running, we stopped near a hill by the river.

"Wait here, I'll go get us something to drink!" She said still filled with energy.

"Hold on-!"

"Dont go anywere kay?" And she ran off.

I sighed and sat down. The sun was starting to set and two people started to wrap up their baseball practice for the day. Then all of a sudden, I started to remember _that_ day...

_*Flashback*_

_-4 years ago-_

_We were at the park after I bought some ice-cream for her and ice-cream mochi for myself. _

_"Huh? America?" Natsume said._

_"Yeah. A professor from a famous school there saw me at our last compititon," I said casually._

_"...When are you leaving?"_

_"Next week. I dont know for how long though."_

_"But- can't you go to a school here in Japan?" Her voice sounded uneasy, which made me a little nervous._

_"No. He said people like me need to be tought by the pro's overseas. It's my dream though, the piano... Natsume?" I looked at her and she started to cry._

_"...I know you'll do just fine; America is perfect for an old man like you! And just to warn you, their cakes are sweeter than the ones here!" Now she sounded mad and upset._

_I tried to calm her down, "Um, that doesnt have to do with what I'm trying to say." But it didnt work._

_"You'll go bald form all the stress! You're gonna regret it!" Then she ran off without even letting me finish..._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Alright!" Ayame said coming back. "Tea or Pop?"

As she held them out, I took either one. "So what do you want to talk about?" I said while opening the tea.

After she took a few gulps of soda she took a breathe in and said, "Natsume."

I gulped. "Okay, what about her?"

"Stay away from her," Ayame said coldly.

Huh? What did she say? I was about to speak but she stopped me.

"I've been friends with Natsume since our first-year of middle school, a year after you left. I met her sitting alone in class. After I talked to her for a while, we instantly became like sisters. She told me all about you, her family and her sister. And even though she _sounded_ happy talking about it, she didnt _look_ happy. She told me, "My sister is studing in a boarding school called St. Marie. And then last year, my best friend left to study abroad in America." Meaning _you."_

I nodded slowly, trying to get what she means.

"Anyway," She continued, "As for Daisuke, I've known him since kindergarten. He's _always _been there for me. But I think introducing him to Natsume is something I regret."

Okay, _now_ I get it. But what's it got to do with me?

"Finally in our third-year, they started going out. Of course, I was completly heartbroken, but I was also happy. Happy that Natsume was happy. I accepted their relationship and still remained great friends with them. But then you came back."

"How come your saying it like it's a bad thing? What did I do?" Now I'm starting to get a little mad.

"Everything! Don't you get it? Not only did her sister leave, but _you_ left too! You don't know what she's been though! It's because of me and Daisuke she hasn't been all alone. She's been _happy_."

"You're not answering me!" I yelled.

"You love her! That's the problem!"

I was shocked. "Wha-?"

"Dont act like that. I see the way you look at her when she's not looking. That time when we went to her sister's shop, you looked at her with feeling. And just now, when you were waiting by the gate! After they passed by you had a look of jelousy all over. I saw them all. You just ignore the fact she has a boyfriend and just continue to let your feelings grow."

I stood up and started to walk away. "Whatever!" But she quickly grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Look Sakurai, I'm your friend. We all are, but Natsume is like a sister to me. I would never do _anything _that would hurt her. However because she's dating Daisuke and the fact you love her, it's best to let her decide who she wants to be with. Dont go increasing your chances of winning by hanging around her all the time."

"Speak for _yourself_ Fujioka." I called her by her last name for the first time and I walked away with my hands in my pocket. "See you tomorrow."

After I was out of her sight, I stopped and looked up at the sky. "Damn it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I saw Ryou-kun stand by the school gate yesterday afternoon. At first I thought he was waiting for me and Daisuke. But after we passed him, I heard Ayame's voice. After that, I just shook it off. But though class all day, it's been bothering me. After school, Aya, Ryou-kun, and me had a music club meeting. Maybe this was my chance...

"Alright everyone, I want you to practice the peice you're going to play for the music talent show during the culture-fest. Amano and Sakurai, since you're playing the piano, go to the other music room. Everybodey else get started!" Said the club president Kanagawa-senpai.

I looked at Ryou-kun and he just shrugged.

~XxX~

"So Natsume, what are you gonna play," he asked while we were on our way there.

"_Chopin Nocturne Opening 9 Number 2._" I told him.

"Cool! Wanna know what I'm playing?"

"I'll see when we get there."

When we got there, a grand piano's stood before us. Ryou-kun opened up the curtains to let the sunlight in. The sun was starting to set and it made a beautiful orange color.

"Why dont you go first?" I said.

Ryou-kun nodded and took his seat. I sat on the chair next to him. Smiling I waited until he started playing- playing _Nocturne Pour Tamaki_. Was he serious? Is he just playing with me? I frowned a bit but shook it off so that he wont notice.

After he finished playing I clapped but stopped. I took a deep breath and finaly asked.

"Say um, Ryou-kun?"

"Yeah what?" He asked while standing up to let me play.

"What did you and Ayame do yesterday," I said my face turning red.

He looked at me suprised. "Huh? ...O-oh, nothing. Why?"

I knew he was lying, but I didnt want him to get any wired idea. "No reason. Just asking."

"Well okay," he said standing up, acting like he didn't want to be with me at the moment. "I better get- ."

"Wait!" I grabbed the back of his jacket. Huh? Wait no! What am I doing?

He turned around and i saw his face turn red a bit. "What? You okay?"

"I should be asking you that? You havent been really talking to me since this morning?" Now I've done it; sounding worried and with my face bright red, made him think...

His eyes were wide open with shock. "Natsume..."

Ryou-kun came close to me and placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and waited for what was about to happen.

"You're falling for me arent you?" He said in his cheerful, playing voice. My eyes shot open and I looked at him. He was teasing me?

"Aww, it's about time! I was waiting for you-!"

_*SMACK*_

Before he could even finished, I slapped him. I didnt want to hear anymore.

"Why in the world would I fall for you if I already have a boyfriend? You jerk!" I quickly left the room with my bag.

"Oh, Natsume! Where are you go-!" I heard Ayame say when I passed by the club room.

I ignored her and ran back home with tears rolling down my cheeks. "That idiot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -Sigh- DONE! :D Yay! Im the author and yet I cant wait for the next chapter! Review please!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume: Aya, I dont know what to do...<strong>_

_**~XxX~**_

_**Natsume: Daisuke, Im sorry...**_

_**~XxX~**_

_**Sensei: We'll be having a new student today. Come in!**_

_**?: Nice to meet you!**_

_**Next time - Sacrifice**_


	4. Sacrifice

**Me: Hello, hello! :D Chapter 4! Hooray! So summer vacation is getting ready to leave me once again and Im still freaking depressed! I feel like this story is face-paced. Do you? Oh well on with the story! I dont own anything! ^o^**

_**~xXx~**_

_**Reviews**_

_**StrawberryDream15 Uh-huh! ^^ I always liked that type of friend who is always jelous of the heroine, yet the still sees them and loves them as their friend. Ayame is my fav character now! XD And the good part of the story is coming! Just read and see! X)**_

_**MusicalAnimeFreak: Right! Even though I've never been in a relationship before, the stupid guys in my class, man you just wanna do BAD things to them you know? ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>~Sacrifice~<em>

**Normal POV**

"Amano! Is Amano absent again today?" Sensei said while he was taking roll call.

Everyone looked at each other but said nothing.**  
><strong>

"Alright then. Continuing with Fujisaki..."

Ayame and Daisuke looked worried. They looked at each other, agreeing that they'd see her after school.

"...Sakurai! Is Sakurai here? Hmm, that's a first-!" Before sensei could mark Ryou absent, the door slid open and Ryou walked in with his hands in his pocket and head down.

"Sakurai! I would appreciate it if you would arrive to class on time!"

"Yes sir," said Ryou taking his seat and putting his head down.

"Okay everyone. Let's begin. Take out your textbooks and notebooks!"

~XxX~

During lunch period, Ryou sat by the tree in the courtyard were all four of them used to eat lunch. At first he was alone, but someone walked up to him.

"Can I have a word, Sakurai?" Daisuke's voice sounded cold as ice.

Ryou shrugged. "Like I have anyone else to yell at me, whatever. Sit." But he didn't.

"What happened? What did you do to Natsume?" Daisuke asked nearly raising his voice.

Ryou felt a sharp pain in his chest. "N-nothing."

"Don't give me that crap," Daisuke yelled. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Ryou stood up and looked him in the eye. "I told you I didn't do _anything!_ She's the one who got into my busness!"

"What kind of busness do you have that she can be so nosiy about?"

"Why are you yelling at me? Ask her! And hey, Im not sure if you know this but me and Natsume are friends! Friends _always_ get noisy about their friends busness! Just thought I should point that out to you!" Ryou backfired.

Daisuke was about to get into Ryou's face when Ayame just came in at the right time.

"Quit acting like little girls you two! _NOW!" _She said while pushing back Daisuke.

"Sorry to bother you Ryou-kun. Let's go Daisuke!" Ayame, tugged Daisuke by the hand back to the classrooom.

Ryou was at his limit. He's _never_ acted like this before. He hit the tree with his fist, making it bleed.

~XxX~

"This is not going to solve anything if you keep yelling at him! We're gonna see Natsume this afternoon to get her side of the story! After that we'll decide okay?" Ayame said acting like someone's older sister giving out a little brother lecture.

"...Yeah, I know but-"

"Heh, _I know_. Sigh, oh please!" Ayame sunk into her chair and turned around. "Just calm down alright? We'll get though this and everything will be alright." She said while squeezing his hand. Daisuke slowly slipped out of her grip and let his head rest on his hand as he looked away.

Ayame secretly opened her phone and read the text message she got from Natsume after that "incident" she had with Ryou-kun and ran off crying- again.

_Aya, I dont know what to do... -Natsume_

Frowning, she quietly whispered, "Oh Natsume..." and closed her phone before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I lied to my parents again today saying that the music club is excused form school in order to practice for the culture-fest. Just now, I was working on the song I plan on playing, but stopped after one or two tries. Mom said it's not like me to give up so easily. It's true, music does cheer me up when I'm upset, but in this case, I need some magic- _sweet_ magic.

I went upstairs and but on white shorts, a pale yellow shirt and flip-flops. Then as I went downstairs, while tying my hair into a high pony tail, I said, "Mom, I'll be out for a while."

As soon as I opened the door, Yume, who was sick and was wrapped up in her strawberry printed blanket, tugged on my shirt. "Natsume-chan, where are you going?" She said sounding a little tired.

I kneeled down. "Im heading to mommy and daddy's shop," I said cheerfuly.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sorry honey, I dont think your well enough yet." I patted her head and walked out.

~XxX~

As I was on the train, I flipped my phone open and saw that I had two new messages.

_Are you comming to school today? - Ayame _

DELEATED.

_Were you sick yesterday? Will you be able to come to school? - Daisuke_

DELEATED.

I wasn't suprised that I didn't get a message form Ryou-kun. He has every right to be mad at me. I closed my phone and sighed.

When I got off the train, I started to walk around Nijigaoka. I remember this place very well, it's when sis first met Henri Lucas-sensei. I also remember during my compitition, sis cheered for me whan I got nervous. And even though I was surounded by hundreds of people and in the middle of a situation, I felt peaceful.

~XxX~

After a while of goofing off, I finally reached onee-chan's shop, _le rêve couleur. _The sign said closed. Probably because their making more sweets. Ethier way, I tried knocking on the door. Onee-chan came out of the kitchen to open the door.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" She said very suprised.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure, Im on break anyway."

When I walked in, the smell of sweets surrounded me, soothing my nerves. "So where's Aniki and Yamagishi-chan?"

"They went out to get more ingridents. Apparently someone screwed up the orders for ingredients and some of them weren't delivered this morning. We nearly made it thought the morning," she responded laughing. I smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to the break room. I'll make us some coffee."

I walked behind her while looking at the mess in the kitchen. Flour was everywhere, dirty tools were piled up in the sink and scraps of dough were scattered on the counter. I wonder if oba-chan had it this hard back then.

As I took my seat, onee-chan said, "So, tell me the real reason why you didnt go to school today."

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Don't tell me she knows everything.

"It's not just to practice is it?"

Yup, that's my sister. She may be a clueless klutz but she knows how people feel. As I slowly out cream and sugar into my cup, I told her, "I got into a fight with Ryou-kun two days ago..."

She look shocked. "What happened?"

Onee-chan sounded upset. "That's the thing, I dont know..."

"Was it that bad enough to make you stay home from school? This isnt like you!"

"Yeah.. I know..." I said feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

For a while it was quiet but then I broke the silence. "Remember that time at your wedding I told you that I would find happiness one day?" She nodded. "And then when Najika was born, I brought Daisuke with me to visit you at the hospital? Then I said to you, 'I found it!' " She nodded again.

"Well for some reason, I feel like that happines is starting to fade away because of..."

"Ryou-kun?" She finished for me.

I nodded. "I dont know what to do..."

_*Flashback*_

_-A Year Ago; Third-year of Middle School-_

_"Where the heck is she?" Was all I could think about while I, well- Daisuke and I, were waiting for Ayame near the fountain at the park after school._

_I mean, sure, I've been friends with Daisuke since our first-year, but I haven't really thought of him more as a friend, right? Other than Aya, he's always been there to back me up, at my recitals and competitions. But now..._

_I jumped a little as a small drop of water hit my face and I accidentally made eye contact with Daisuke. "Bad" part about it is, it seemed that he was already looking at me, for a while._

_"You okay?" He asked, with his gold colored eyes shooting arrows at my face._

_I quickly looked away before he could notice my face turning red. "Uh, yeah! Fine! ...So do know what time Aya should be here?"_

_He shrugged, "I don't know in all honesty, she said the student council meeting shouldn't be that long."_

_"Oh, okay..." I responded. _

_"I hear that since you're playing the piano all the time, she's gonna start playing an instrument too."_

_"Really? Which one?"_

_"Violin. Maybe because it sounds well with the piano." He said. I nodded but he probably didn't notice anyway. _

_"Um..." I started to say as he looked at me, but quickly changed the topic. "I'll go get us something to drink! Anything you want it particular-!" As I got up, I didn't realize that my music sheets were hanging out of my folder while I grabbed my wallet, until it floated in the fountain._

_Speechless__. Mad. Embarrassed. That was a piece that I -surprisingly- took 2 months to master! And I was standing there looking like an idiot with her mouth hung open while Daisuke goes into the fountain to get them._

_"Wait Daisuke! You don't have to do that!" I yelled trying to stop him._

_"It's okay! Might as well save them before it's gone right?" He said trying not to make them fall apart as he picked them up._

_Having no choice, I quickly took off my shoes and socks and went in. "Well, at least let me help then." I said laughing and he smiled back at me._

_As I grabbed for the last sheet, the slight touch of his hand as he tried to grab it too, made me stare at him again. His chestnut colored hair that was partially wet, brushed my forehead as we stood up. Realizing what I was doing, I yelped and slipped. Great. Just great. (At least there's no one else but us)!_

_Daisuke just stood there and laughed. After a few seconds, I gave in and laughed too. He held out his hand to help me up. As I stood up, I was EXTRA careful to not bring us both down- success! _

_"Well we were able to save most of them!" He said as we were walking to a bench._

_"Yeah... Thanks." I said trying not to sneeze. When I sat down, I felt something fall on my head. It smelled like Daisuke... Did he just? I looked up, and thankfully, he was wearing an undershirt. But, still..._

_"Hey, come on. Put it back on."_

_"No, you need it more than I do, plus," He looked at me smirking. "You're see though."_

_I didn't even bother to look down. Stupid Summer uniforms! With a straight face, as if nothing happened, I told him, "Thank you."_

_After a few more minutes of silence, Daisuke spoke. "Hey Natsume? You wanna hang out this Sunday?"_

_I looked at him. "Sure, I don't mind! If you're gonna bring this up, we might as well wait for Aya. Where are we going?"_

_"No, that's not what I mean... Do you wanna hang out this Sunday, with me? ...Will you go out with me?"_

_*End of flashback*_

Sadly, I couldn't completely look back on that moment.

"Natsume?" I heard behind me. I turned around.

"Aya, Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

"We planned on visiting you after school. You're mom told us you went out and we figured you'd be here,"said Ayame smiling at me.

"How are you feeling," asked Daisuke.

"I'm fine," I said, giving them a weak smile. Onee-chan got up and went back to the kitchen. I looked at the clock too. 4:00 already?

"So, Natsume," Ayame said as she and Daisuke sat down. "What happened? Why were you absent for the past 2 days?"

"Well, remember we were practicing for the culture-fest, Ryou-kun and I went to the other music room? We were too into it that we criticized each other too much and got into a fight. And when I got home, I got sick from all the stress." That has probably been the worse lie I have ever told in my life.

"Oh... I see. Well, as long as you're feeling better!" Ayame knew I was lying but didn't say anything else.

"Alright then," Daisuke said getting up. "Why don't we head home now?"

Ayame and I nodded. "'Kay, sure."

~xXx~

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Aya!" I said waving good-bye.

"Yeah, see ya!" She said running off.

"I'll walk you home then?" Daisuke asked me.

"...Okay, sure. But uh... First... Daisuke can we go to the park real quick? I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." He said nodding. Okay, this is it.

~xXx~

Is it hard breaking up with your boyfriend in the same place where he asked you to go out with him? For me, the answer is yes. We were sitting on the exact same bench where he asked me out with no one around.

"Daisuke," I begain. "You know that I-!"

"You wanna break up, right?"

Oh God, he already...? "N-no! I-I mean yeah, b-but just let me explain! I don't wanna, i-it's just that- it's not because you-!" I wasn't even close to done when Daisuke pulled me into a hug.

"You idiot! You should have done this sooner!" He said sounding close to tears. Yes, close to tears.

"No! Please let me explain! J-just please-!" Now it was me that was close to tears.

"It's not that!" He yelled. "Listen, earlier today I got into a fight with Sakurai about you. I thought he did something to you so I was worried about you! I called you an idiot because you should have broken up with me sooner! I knew you loved Sakurai after he came back; I knew this was gonna happen. I'm just upset because you waited until now; you waited until you pushed yourself to the limit. You made me worry, me and Ayame!"

I pulled away from him and as I did, he wiped his hand across my face. "Come on, now, don't cry. If you do, I will too."

I laughed and did the same thing to him. "But you already are!"

In all honesty, I'm glad it didn't take that long. "Can I still walk you home?" He asked me, wiping the last of his tears.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsume woke up like normal this morning. "Okay," She thought. "Act normal, like nothing happened." Then she quickly got ready and left.

"Smile, when you see them! Smile!" She thought again as she walked to school.

"NAT. SU. ME. CHAN~!" She heard someone say the same time she felt someone slap her back.

"Morning Ayame." She said casually. With a smile of course.

"You are finally back! I'm glad! You have to deal with Ryou-kun for me! He won over my last homemade riceball twice! You used to win it all the time, so now, you can take back your title!"

"Ahahaha, y-yeah sure!" Natsume laughed nervously.

~xXx~

When they got to the classroom Ryou and Daisuke were already there, talking but not in a buddy-buddy kind of way.

"With a smile, with a smile!" Natsume thought one last time.

"Good morning!" She said.

"Good Morning Natsume. Ayame." Daisuke said politely.

"Morning my worthless servants!" Ayame cheered as she sat at her desk.

"What do you mean worthless servants?" Daisuke said while trying to give Ayame a playful head-lock.

Finally Natsume turned to Ryou. "Good morning Ryou-kun!"

"Natsume, listen, I'm sorry for what happened. Forgive me." Ryou quickly responded.

"Oh hey don't worry about it! I'm over it!" She said.

"Y-you're not mad?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, you only won Ayame's rice balls twice! I'll win back my title!"

"What? No! That's not what I-!"

"Okay everyone take your seats! Class is starting" Said Sensei as he came in.

Natsume took her seat in front of Ayame. And wrote a quick note saying, "I know what you're saying! Trust me, I forgive you! ;)" and tossed it to Ryou's desk next to her. He read it, smiled and bowed his head in a "Thank you" kind-of way.

"Now before we start, I would like to introduce a new student! You may come in!"

Natsume, Ayame, Daisuke and Ryou all looked at each other with questioning looks, but the girl with long, princess blonde hair, golden honey colored eyes and an insane model-like body figure ANY girl would kill for, walked into the room.

"Introduce yourself please." Sensei instructed.

The girl nodded and faced the class. "Nice to meet all of you! My name is Alice Adjani! I happen to be a classmate of Sakurai Ryou form the school he went to in America and his fiance!" The girl named Alice said, smiling.

A gasp filled the entire classroom: Ayame's jaw dropped, Daisuke and even Ryou's eyes widened and Natsume was in complete, utter shock; and had a face _NO ONE _has ever seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehehe! How was it? I've never done break up scenes before so I'm sorry it didn't satisfy you.<strong>

**Natsume: ARE YOU INSANE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! *shakes me violently***

**Me: Calm. Down. Nat. Su. Me. Just. Wait. And. See. Now. Let. Go. You're. Kil. Ling. Me. **

**Ayame: Review please! ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alice: Do you honestly think Ryou can fall for a girl like you? <em>**

**_~xXx~_**

**_Ayame: Don't let your sacrifice be for nothing!_**

**_~xXx~_**

**_Alice: If I win, Ryou has to come back to America with me._**

**_Next Time - Declaration_**


	5. Declaration

**Me: Hello people! Okay real quick, it's almost the end of lunch period and I'm almost done editing this chapter! I KNOW KNOW KNOW I haven't updated in SO LONG! Gomen! I hope you enjoy though! (I dont own anything!)**

**_~xXx~_  
><strong>

**_Thanks to Who Reviewed!_**

**_MusicalAnimeFreak_**

**_animecouplelover_**

**_xbamsod_**

* * *

><p><em>~Declaration~<em>

**Normal POV**_  
><em>

_-Beginning of Lunch Break; in the classroom-_

"Okay Alice," Ryou started. "What are you doing here in Japan? More importantly, what are you doing here with me and my friends at school?"

Alice looked at him and the others studying all of their faces. "Because I wanted to see you Ryou!"

"And for how long are you gonna be here?" He asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know."

Ayame cleared her throat. "Ryou-kun, care to do a little explaining?"

Ryou just sighed. "This is Alice Adjani, she and I both studied together while we were in America. And let me get to the point, she is NOT my fiance!"

"Oh come on, don't act like that," Alice said pouting. "Both of our parents agreed."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"A little while before you left. They both agreed that a piano genus and the heir to the Adjani Music Company would- !"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" Natsume and Ayame said at the same time. "_The_ Adjani Music Company?!"

Alice smiled and laughed. "Uh-huh, my father is none other than Claude Adjani. He's been running our business for more than 15 years."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that! It's just that... it's _you!__"_ Ayame was in awe, totally forgot about the even bigger "situation" that's going on.

Natsume just laughed. "I'm Amano Natsume and these are my friends Fujioka Ayame and Sonohara Daisuke."

Alice look surprised. "Amano? Oh, is your sister Amano Ichigo?"

Natsume nodded. "Yeah! Well, now she's Kashino Ichigo but yeah!"

"That's amazing," she said grabbing her hands and holding them in a buddy-buddy kind of way. "My aunt, my dad's older sister, is actually Francois Adjani! Your sister and her husband competed against her in the Grand Pix!"

Now that she thought about, Natsume almost fell over. She slowly slipped out of Alice's grip. "Hehehe, really? Um, guys, I'm gonna head out to our eating spot, I'm starting to get hungry." Natsume quickly grabbed her lunch and ran out, not to the tree in the courtyard, but to the rooftop.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryou asked out loud. Idiot...

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I sighed and sat down on a random spot. Mom forgot to pack my tamagotaki, teriyaki and onirgri, but by the time I realized it, I was already at Onee-chan's shop, picking up her strawberry tart she promised to make me and I didn't have time to get on a train back to my house.

I opened my milk and drank half the bottle. That, my friends, is how depressed I am. Let's back-track shall we? Alice Adjani: Heir to the Adjani Music Company, Francois Adjani's niece, insanely beautiful, great at the piano and, Ryou's fiance. Shall we declare that my life is the worst in the world?

"I knew I'd find you here," A voice said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You used to do it whenever you would get mad every time you wouldn't perfect a piece and I would."

"Haha, very funny Ryou..." I said sarcastically.

"I smell rhubarb... Is that Ichigo's _Sourie D'Angel_?"

I nodded. "Want some? There's only one so we have to split."

"Sure!" Ryou smiled and took a seat next to me. I looked away from him as I used the plastic forks to cut the tart. Thank God Onee-chan packs two forks for me now, she knows I usually drop one on the ground or dirt.

"Here," I said handing him one.

His mouth watered. "Thanks! Itadakimasu!"

I smiled. "Itadakimasu..."

After a few bites, Ryou asked, "Everything okay?"

I paused from taking another bite. "Yeah! Why is something wrong?"

Ryou shrugged. "That's why I'm asking you... Don't worry, Alice always jokes around like that all the time."

"Was it really a joke...?" I mumbled.

"Hmn?"

"Nothing!" I nearly yelled as I brought my milk bottle to my lips, but Ryou snatched it from my hand and drank some.

"HEY!"

"Oh come on, we used to do it a lot back then," he reminded as he held it back to me. I was about to take it when one thing popped into my head, _Indirect Kiss_, and I pushed it away with my face red. _  
><em>

"You have it!"

"You sure?"

"Just take it!"

Ryou smirked at me, put down his share of tart and milk and poked me in the stomach. Oh no... not this again.

I looked at him trying not to scream for help. "No! Ryou no!" Too late though; he pinned me down and started to tickle me. We used to do this to each other whenever we were depressed. I tried SUPER hard not to laugh too hard so the whole school wouldn't hear.

"Stop! Ryou, I'm gonna kill you! STOP!" He wouldn't stop till he saw tears in my eyes.

I couldn't help it, the laughing hurt so much I couldn't hold it. "Stop!" I yelled and smacked him in the head. He flew back and laughed as I was trying to catch my breath.

"Haha... M-milk?" He asked, still laughing while holding out the bottle.

I quickly grabbed it, ignoring the indirect kiss thing and chugged the rest of it down. "GAH! I hate you!"

He held up his arms in surrender. "Your Welcome!"

I sighed, my breathing back to normal. "Thank you..."

Ryou scooted back next to me and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Works every time huh?"

I slowly closed my eyes and my whole body started to relax. "Uh-huh... The culture fest is in a week. How's your song coming along?"

"Uh, I'm actually doing a different song..."

I looked up at him. "Huh? Really? What song?"

"It's something I'm writing myself," he said smiling.

"What's it called?"

"I'll let you find out on the day of the festival."

Ryou released me and grabbed his plate. "Better hurry up and eat, the ants are head your way."

I quickly grabbed my plate and as I looked up, I can faintly see Alice's honey gold eyes glowing though the small crack of the roof entrance.

**~xXx~**

_-After Lunch-_

Ryou went back to the classroom before me about 5 minutes ago. As I was on my way back, a few other people were standing in the halls talking and heading back to their classrooms. Worst of all, they were all looking at me...  
>"Did you hear? Adjani-san ran off to the bathroom crying!" One girl said. "She said she saw Sakurai-kun with Amano-san alone on the rooftop and she was totally flirting with him!"<p>

"Eh?! No way! Isn't Sakurai-kun engaged to Adjani-san?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah! Poor Adjani-san, she must be so shocked..."

"I can't believe Amano-san! I never knew she was that kind of person. She has such a nerve!"

I ignored them. That's the best thing to do right? I'm still on my way back to the room but people were still looking at me. Man, don't they have better things to do than listen to gossip?!

I took a deep breath and opened my classroom door. It's not a surprise that it was total silence. Daisukue and Ayame looked at me. "Natsume, come here!"

"What?"

"Did you pass by Daisuke in the halls?" Ayame asked.

"...No. He went back ahead of me about 5 minutes ago."

"Everyone is saying that you were with Ryou on the rooftop," Daisuke said.

"Well we were, but we were just hanging out that's it!"

Aya nodded. "I know, but a rumor is going around that you were flirting with him and that's why Alice ran off crying to the bathroom."

My hand rolled into a fist. "I... it was nothing-!"

The class became quiet when I heard the door opened. It was Ryou, but he was with Alice.

I felt my heart drop when he walked over to his desk and hers. "Sorry," he said. "She said she felt really sick so I'm going to take her home. I already explained to Sensei that I'm not gonna be here for the rest of the day."

I wanted to say something but nothing came out. Ryou looked at me with a sad face and mouthed, "Sorry" and walked out the classroom with his arm around Alice's shoulder.

At the one time I felt like crying, again, all eyes were on me.

**~xXx~**

_-After School-_

I wanted to leave, to get the heck out of there. I quickly got my shoes out my locker and ran out, finding Ayame standing by the gate.

"Hey," I said casually.

"Wanna walk home? Daisuke has practice again today."

"Sure! You wanna stop by somewhere first?"

Ayame just looked at me questionably.

**~xXx~**

"What are we doing here Natsume?" Ayame asked as we sat down.

I made a detour to the hideout that looked upon Kanagawa. Onee-chan showed me when she came to visit one time back then. I took Aya here time to time also.

"Long day huh?"

She looked at me curiously.

I looked at her. "Come on, you don't wanna talk about today?"

She shook her head.

"Fine, you think of something to talk about!" I said pouting.

Immediately, she responded. "Daisuke told me Natusme."

...Okay, it just turned into one of those awkward conversations.

"O-oh... okay..."

Aya turned to me, her face with disbelief. "Okay?! That's all you have to say after everything that's happened today?!"

"...Well, what I should say?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're _kidding _me right?! Natsume! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Aya, you need to calm down, I'm fine!" I don't want to get into an argument with my best friend in the world.

"No you are not! Tell me how it felt Natsume, it was like a stab in the heart wasn't it? Trust me I felt it all the time whenever I saw you with Daisuke!"

I sighed. "Alice is not Ryou's fiance. He said it himself."

"You didn't feel jealous at all when you saw them together?!" She nearly screamed at me.

"I-I guess, just a little but..." My voice cracked that time.

"Natsume, don't let your sacrificed be for nothing! Didn't you break up with Daisuke because of Ryou?"

"Stop Ayame..." I whispered.

"Come on, admit it! You hated it, you hate her!" Aya sounded like she was in tears.

I turned to her, letting every emotion I felt flow out. "There, you happy? I'm admitting it! You can _see_ it can't you?"

Ayame cried with me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm here, you know I am! I'm here to help you. You're my best friend, my "sister". No matter what the situation is, you cant talk to me kay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I know... I know..."

When we released each other, she looked at me and smiled. "Better go back home and get your stuff Aya. You deserve a Super Special Sleep Over Package!"

She laughed and nodded. "Race you to my house?"

"You bet!"

* * *

><p><em>-The Next Day-<em>

"What do you want Alice?" I asked closing the rooftop door behind her. Out of all of the hateful notes I got today in class about yesterday, I noticed a small pink envelope in my desk from Alice saying to meet her at the rooftop during lunch break.

"Don't act like you're my friend Amano-san," Alice said coldly.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Slick move you pulled off yesterday. Sharing dessert alone on the rooftop with _my_ fiance? Do you know what everyone is saying now?" She told me, acting like everything was my fault.

"I don't wanna hear it from _you_. I'm not surprised you're the type who would spread rumors about people you don't like."

"Heh, whatever. Forget about that, you and Ryou are playing a song for the Talent Show during this year's Culture Fest right?"

My chest tightened. "Yeah so what?"

"I'm joining too. But there's a catch, I'm having special talent agents coming to visit who are looking for more rising stars and they don't to listen to any amateurs-!"

"I am _NOT_ an amateur!" I quickly cut her off, my voice was high and raised.

She held her hand up. "Let me finish! The thing is, Kaichou and the other student council members wanted to have the students vote for the student with the most talent. And if I win, Ryou is coming back to America with me and as a thanks for accepting this challenge, I'll let you be my maid of honor at my wedding."

I wanted to rip her to shreds. "You little... you bribed the President and the members didn't you? And why the hell are you using Ryou as some sort of trophy?!"

"Because, I want to prove to you that a girl like you doesn't deserve someone like Ryou. He and I are perfect for each other. And according to all the notes you got, apparently everyone else agrees."

"What does Ryou have to say about this then?!"

"He only knows that the students are voting. He doesn't know that the winner gets him as a prize."

I shook my head. "You are unbelievable! This is wrong and you know it! Plus I bet you told everyone else to vote for you and not me!"

"Wow, Natsume! Can you read minds too?"

No but can you read mine because I'm thinking of SO many ways to hurt you right now. "...But how is this going to be a fair fight?"

"All I can tell you is to play well... So we have a deal?" She smirked and I'll tell you, it gave me chills.

I took a DEEP breath. "...You're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: What are you gonna do? She stole your song!<strong>

**Natsume: I'm...**

**~xXx~**

**Alice: Ryou... You love me don't you?**

**Natsume: ..!**

**~xXx~**

**Ryou: I don't know...**

**Ayame: But this is kinda you last chance to tell her!**

**_Next Time - My Voice, Your Song  
><em>**

**~xXx~**

**And Happy 12.12.12! :D**


End file.
